Operation Control
by TheOnlyXio
Summary: Zim did it! He actually conqured earth! But, how did it happen? You'll see...
1. Chapter 1

Zim is with Gir, but Zim is silent. Gir is sitting on the floor, playing with a rubber piggy. All the sudden, a evil smirk grows on Zim's face.

Zim: MUUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! YES! Gir! I finally have the perfect evil plan! It's geniuses!

Gir: Whatcha saaaayyy? *drools*

Zim: Behold! Look into my incredible telescope!

Gir: 'kay…. *puts his mouth on it*

Zim: *yanks Gir off, and helps him use it the right way*

Gir: Cool!

Zim: Do you see what I have created!

Gir: Heh Hey Squirrel!

Zim: That, Gir, is the key to the end of the world!

Gir: Won't that hurt?

Zim: *face palms himself* DUH!

Minnimoose: Squeak!

Zim: Good question, Minni Moose! Once I head up to my other secret base that's right by earth, I will pull a lever and press a simple button, and once I do, the base will fire a beam at the earth, destroying most of this pitiful city. It will also unleash horrible creatures out to attack the humans. Then, while my amazing plan is at work, I will fly my voot cruiser over to the White House, then I will kill the human's leader.

Gir: That's mean…

Minni Moose: Squeak!

Zim: And I know the DibPig and his scary sister will try to stop me, I have a plan for that as well.

Minni moose: squeak!

Zim: The humans will have no choice but to surrender their lives and their planet to me! SLAVE MASTER ZIM! HA!HA!HA!HA!HA!HA!HA!HA!HA!HA!HA!HA!

Gir: *laughs along*

Minni Moose: Squeak!


	2. Chapter 2

(enter skool)

Dib takes his seat, but notices something unusual about Zim. He makes a confused face.

Dib: What are you up to spaceboy?

Zim does not answer, he just sits at his desk, hands crossed, smiling evilly.

Dib: Hey! Human to alien!

Zim: Foolish human. You are all so stupid. But, don't worry, your doom shall come no sooner….

Dib: *looks scared, then just seems annoyed*

(later, after skool, outside)

Dib: Gaz! Zim is up to something! But, he's keeping it a secret!

Gaz: Pift! So. *continues gaming on her GS2*

Dib: I'm not just being "retarded", Gaz! This is serious-OW!

*Dib turns quickly, notices a switchblade in Zim's palm*

Zim: *uses his other hand to reach for a container in his health pak, grips Dib's bleeding arm, collects the dripping blood in the container*

Dib: Wha-what the heck are you doing !

Zim: *grins evilly once again* You'll find out tonight.

Gaz: So, you gonna rape him or something?

Zim: *glares at Gaz, and suddenly throws a gas bomb*

*Dib and Gaz cough from the gas*

Dib: Since when did spaceboy use gas bombs!

Gaz: *shrugs shoulders, plays her game once more*


	3. Chapter 3

(enter Zim's lab)

Gir: Master? Why do you have red stuff?

Zim: This is the Dib-human's blood. I need it for our plan for earth conquest.

Gir: Cool! …*thinking* What do you plan on doing to Dib after the plan?

Zim: That's a very good question. After my victory, I plan to do nomore than capture him and make him my prisoner. Everyday, he will have to go through hideous, screaming pain.

Gir: That's not nice…

Zim: He's the enemy, I'm not going to be nice to that earth worm.

MinniMoose: Squeak!

Zim: No more distractions, Gir! I must get to work right now, or my plan won't happen! I have to do this tonight at full moon, it won't work on any other night!

Gir: ….I'm sowwy…

Zim: Computer!

Computer: What?

Zim: Start the voot!

Computer: *sigh* Fine, whatever..


	4. Chapter 4

(enter Membrane house, Dib's room)

Dib is aiding his arm from Zim cutting him, as he does that, he's talking to himself in a creepy way. Then, looks out his window.

Dib: What is he up to? Why did he need my blood?

(Gaz walks in, playing GS2)

Gaz: Dib! Dinner is ready! Come downstairs and eat your stinking food!

Dib: Not right now, Gaz. *pulls out a notebook*

Gaz: *sighs and rolls her eyes* What are you doing now, Dib?

Dib: I'm still trying to think about what Zim meant by "Your doom will come no sooner" and "You'll find out tonight".

Gaz: Maybe he likes you.

Dib: GAZ!

Gaz: Well, you do seem to have a thing for him, you always follow him around like a stalker. Maybe he noticed you…

Dib: Gaz! I'm not trying to joke around! This is serious!

Gaz: Just come downstairs and eat, Zim is just being stupid as usual. Besides, whatever it is that he meant, I doubt it will work. His plans always fail.

Dib: …Fine.

(Poor, defeated Dib follows after Gaz downstairs for dinner)

*view on dib's window, a alien looking device is attached to the outside of the window*

(enter zim's lab in space)

Zim: Excellent. Now that that ugly Dib creature can't interfere, we may began my incredible plan!


	5. Chapter 5

(Zim teleports to his ship that is floating above the orbit)

(Gir bumps into zim)

Gir: SAMMIACH!

Zim: *almost falls, but catches himself, then glares at gir* GIR! I almost fell!

Gir: Soooo?

Zim: If this container breaks, Dib's blood will splash all over my CLEAN floor, then My INCREDIBLE plan will be all for nothing!

Gir: ?

Zim: Then after the failer, I have to clean the nasty blood off my floor that I polished just yesterday!

Gir: *falls asleep*

Zim: GIR! NO SLEEPING! I NEED YOUR HELP!

Gir: *moans*

Zim: EXCUSE ME GIR!

Gir: Yes, Zim?

Zim: GIR! YOU ARE NOT TO CALL ME BY MY NAME! I TOLD YOU MORE THAN ONCE TO CALL ME "MASTER"!

Gir: *sigh* …kay…

Zim: Don't give me the smart mouth or I will disable you for a month!

Gir: YAY!

Zim: GIR THAT'S NOT A REWARD!

Gir: SLEEP FOR MEEEEE!

Zim: You know what? Forget you. I'll get Minni Moose instead…


End file.
